Christmas blues
by WandererInAvastWorldOfWords
Summary: It's Christmas and Ed's to upset to calibrate so it's up to our favorite military team to cheer him up. Can they do it or will Ed never calibrate another Christmas. There's no paring in this story it's about being a family.


Christmas blues

I DON'T OWN WHERE ARE YOU CHRISTMAS OR F M A.

He hated the rain but loved the snow. "_**How bazaar is that**_" He said silently. It was Christmas but no matter what he did he couldn't bring himself to smile not even for Al's sake. Every one was siting out watching the snow fall. Even Mustang who's unless when he gets his glove wet was outside. "Isn't it great that Christmas is almost here." He said cheerfully.. Risa then started to tell everyone how she was going to go celebrate with her mom, and every one else had the same plans. _**"MOM"! **_Al immediately sensed his brother's discomfort and placed his metal hand on his shoulder. It was to much for Ed. As soon as Al set his hand on his shoulder the tears he was holding in fell from he's eyes. "Ed what's wrong" Mustang asked as he noted the tears in his subordinate's eyes. He then released that everyone eyes were on him so he bolted meanwhile ignoring the fact that every one was calling "EDWARD". He left so he could forget about families and Christmas, but every where he went he say families putting up decorations and having snow ball fights, and building snowman. "_**We always put up one snowman, every year on Christmas day"**_. Not knowing if it would cheer him up he started to sing:

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Why can't I find you**_

_**Why have you gone away**_

_**Where is the laughter**_

_**You used to bring me**_

_**Why can't I hear music play**_

_**My world is changing**_

_**I'm rearranging**_

_**Does that mean Christmas changes too**_

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Do you remember**_

_**The one you used to know**_

_**I'm not the same one**_

_**See what the time's done**_

_**Is that why you have let me go**_

He stopped there just realizing that he was at his front door. And he just walked in the door when the phone rang. "Hello Edward here". It was Alphonse on the other end. "Hey Ed, I'm going to stay at Risa's house, if it's okay". "Sure Al, oh you do no that you didn't have to ask my permission. "I know but Risa thought it would be better if you did know." "Okay see at HQ tomorrow. _**THE NEXT DAY.. **_He walked in to the dark halls of central. And was ready to turn his arm in to a blade when.._**SURPRISE!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS.**_Then the lights turned on and they whole team, including Mustang greeted the confused Edward with smiles, and a really big cake. And 7 hour later after all they dancing and drinking and merriment, the party was still going on. But Ed manage to slip out.

To finish his song

_**Christmas is here**_

_**Everywhere, oh**_

_**Christmas is here**_

_**If you care, oh**_

_**If there is love in your heart and your mind**_

_**You will feel like Christmas all the time**_

_**I feel you Christmas**_

_**I know I've found you**_

_**You never fade away**_

_**The joy of Christmas**_

_**Stays here inside us**_

_**Fills each and every heart with love**_

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Fill your heart with love **_

Then mustang came out and said. "I hope you don't mind Al told us about the fact that you missed being with your mom on Christmas, so Risa baked the cake , and I got the permission to take the day off." "Why"? Edward asked still confused that the bastard was being nice to him.

" Well we think of each other as family the whole teamed dose so that makes you part of our family. In fact every one change there plans and now there families our coming over hear for Christmas we even invited Winry and her grand mother. And were going to make a couple of snow man, oh and maybe we'll have a snow ball fight." "Hey Mustang I think we should get back in side so I can thank everyone properly". So they walked into the party and as they did Ed couldn't help but think. _**"I have a family to spend Christmas with, Havoc and Kain, Vato, oh and Breda older brothers, Risa's kind of like a mom, and I guess mustang would be a dad, oh and Hughes would fit in to that category to I guess but at least it's a family.**_"

Pleases give me a reveiw.


End file.
